I'll Be Seeing You
by ElenaVictoria
Summary: When Bonnie Bennett was born, Abby knew that this child was not her own. Nobody knew that this child served a higher purpose, nobody except Sheila Bennett. Now 17 years later Bonnie will learn what god's purpose for her is and how it involves Dean Winchester. They will soon learn that everything is a part of god's plan. The question is...are they strong enough?
1. Prologue

_September 1992_

Sheila Bennett smiled as she held her newborn granddaughter in her arms. Her daughter Abby was asleep downstairs on the couch in her cozy 2-story home in their town of Mystic Falls. When Sheila received the tear-filled call from her daughter earlier in the day hearing those words, "Mom I need you," Sheila had no other choice but to run to her daughter's aid. Since the birth of the baby Abby has not had a good night's rest. When she had walked into the newly built craftsman home Sheila was not surprised that Abby's husband Rudy was nowhere in site.

"Where is Rudy?" Sheila asked as she put her purse on the side table and began taking her dark green jacket off. Her eyes scanning the living room as she did so. Never had she seen this home in such disarray. Newspapers were in piles by the couch, baby bottles littered the end tables, a basket of laundry was overflowing by the hallway, and the carpet looked as if it hadn't been vacuumed in weeks. She looked away from the living room and back at her daughter. Sheila sighed at what she saw.

Abby's hair was disheveled and her Mystic Falls class of '88 shirt was covered in white splotches. Even from a few feet away Sheila could see the dark circles around her daughter's eyes as well as the look of defeat within them. "He…he is at work. Let me get that for you." Abby reached out and grabbed her mother's coat and purse. As Abby opened the closet by the door Bonnie began to cry from the living room. Abby fumbled with the jacket as she tried to put it on the hanger. "Shit… hold on."

Sheila placed her hand softly on Abby's shoulder and smiled warmly at her daughter. "Do not worry about her. I got her." Sheila turned and followed the cries to the living room where Bonnie was lying. She was on the ground upon the lavender crocheted blanket that Sheila had made for her. Sheila knelt on the ground and picked up Bonnie and nestled her in the crook of her arm as she cooed to her softly. "Now, now my little bonbon. Why are you putting up such a fuss for your mommy huh?" Bonnie began to quiet down as her bright green eyes looked up at her grandmother. Sheila smiled as she began rocking back and forth. "Now that's my baby…"

"I wish I knew how to calm her like you." Abby walked into the living room and sat upon the couch. Her hands were wrapped around her body as she watched her mother with her daughter.

"You'll learn baby. You'll learn." Sheila lowered her head and nuzzled her nose against Bonnie's. Bonnie smiled in return as she reached out her small pudgy hand up and held onto Sheila's hair. She gurgled in response as Sheila ran her finger along her cheek.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for this mom." Abby lowered her head upon her hands as she looked down at the floor. She felt shame over her feelings that she had tried desperately to overcome. When she was pregnant with Bonnie she heard numerous stories about mothers who immediately felt a connection with their unborn child. When the baby was born a mother was supposed to feel instant love for their children. They were supposed to feel a sense of protection over them, the feeling of a lioness looking over her cubs. All Abby felt when she was pregnant with Bonnie, however, was the feeling of something alien inside her, something that was not of her own blood.

Sheila looked up at her daughter and sighed. "When was the last time you slept Abby?"

Abby shook her head. "Bonnie doesn't sleep that much during the night. Rudy doesn't help much either. He's been working extra hours so I can stay at home with Bonnie." Abby felt her eyes begin to fill with water. "Mom I just can't do this. I thought that once I brought her home that things would be different. I thought…"

Sheila shook her head and shushed Abby gently. "Abby why don't I take Bonnie upstairs for a bit while you relax. Take a long bath and then take a nap." She looked back down at Bonnie. "Bonnie and I will be okay down here. You'll feel better in a while baby."

"Mom you aren't hearing me."

"I hear you just fine and what I'm telling you is that you need to go upstairs and relax." Abby shook her head back and forth vehemently as tears began to flow freely. Sheila got on her knees in front of her daughter and lifted her hand and pressed it gently on Abby's cheek. "I will take care of everything. Just go upstairs and relax." Sheila then placed her middle and index finger upon Abby's forehead and smiled kindly.

Abby nodded as she stood up slowly, her light sobs ceasing. As she walked by Sheila she looked down at her daughter. Her round green eyes looked up at her. Her hand reached out towards her mother. Sheila watched as her daughter looked down at her own daughter. What passed silently between them was not love between mother and daughter but a gaze between strangers. Abby looked towards her mother with hurt in her eyes as she turned and walked quickly down the hall and up the stairs to her bedroom.

After putting Bonnie back upon the lavender blanket Sheila cleaned up the downstairs as she hummed Billie Holiday's I'll Be Seeing You. When the living room sparkled and the kitchen smelled of Lemon Sheila picked up Bonnie, wrapped her up in the blanket, and walked outside to the back patio. She sat upon the wooden rocking chair that was out there and looked out at the sunset. Sheila closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened her eyes, Sheila looked down at Bonnie and began to sing to her softly.

"_I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day.  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.  
I'll find you in the morning sun.  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon.  
But I'll be seeing you."_

"I remember when your mother used to sing that to you when you were a child." Said a deep voice in the chair beside Sheila.

Sheila looked over at the man she hadn't seen since she was a young girl. When things were different in her life. When her life was changed forever. "Thank you for coming Uriel."

Uriel shook his head. "I did not come because you called. I was summoned here to check on this child to make sure things are handled as they should." Uriel raised his finger and pointed at Sheila. "Remember your job."

Sheila looked sharply at Uriel. "Remember who _I _am Uriel. You do not come here and speak to me like you are my superior. So when I call you will sure come."

Uriel clenched his jaw as he looked away. He tapped his thumb upon his knee as he contemplated his next move. "What is it you require?"

Sheila turned and looked back at Bonnie. "My daughter grows weary. She is starting to question. Deep down I believe she knows that Bonnie is not of her own blood."

Uriel shook his head in annoyance as he stood and walked to the edge of the patio. "Humans really are stains. I will never understand why He favors them so. Abby gave birth to her. Bonnie _is_ her flesh and blood."

"But Bonnie's essence is not of Abby's spirit. We witches can sense these things. We are connected to both the earth and heaven. We are different from humans and far from _stains_."

"Well you better make sure that you fulfill your purpose. Your job is not to create a happy family. You job is to train her in the ways of your ancestors. Your line is what He requires. Abby's feelings are not of your concern."

Sheila stood with Bonnie still wrapped in her arms. "She is my daughter. She will always be of my concern."

"We can remove that concern. Leave you with no more obstacles in your path."

Suddenly the sir around them began to stir. The wind chime hanging upon the overhang began to clang loudly as the wind around them began to howl. Uriel looked towards the sky as dark clouds fiercely flowed into the sky, sparks of lightning lighting up the sky. When he looked back at Sheila he was astounded at the show of her power.

Sheila felt electricity course through her body as her hair flowed in the wind. Bonnie remained asleep through this show of power. Her hand grasped the edge of her blanket as her head was nuzzled against her grandmother's chest. "You will not lay a hand on her. Do you understand me?"

Uriel stepped closer to Sheila until she could feel his breath upon her face. Both beings locked in a silent battle within their gazes. "Then you will succeed."

Sheila felt the energy around her jolt as Uriel vanished in front of her. The clouds slowly disappeared and the violent wind slowed to a light breeze. When Sheila looked down at Bonnie she had saw that Bonnie had awoken from her slumber. Sheila slowly sat down as she began to rock slowly. She smiled once more and began to sing.

"_And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon.  
But I'll be seeing you."_

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Hey y'all. I decided to start another story. I kind of lost inspiration from my Ariel/Hook fic :( I guess it has to do with mostly me being very dissatisfied with how OUAT is going. So with that being said I had this idea in my head for a Bonnie/Dean fic. Don't ask me why but I just got blasted while I was at home with this idea. Hopefully you'll like it! I had to change timelines a bit. I'll be making the start of Supernatural begin in 2009 when Vampire Diaries start. I'm going to try to stick with the Supernatural storyline because it's so awesome... can't change perfection! Vampire Diaries however... Can't stand Julie Plec and her direction with the story so some things MIGHT change just a smidge. Anyways hope you enjoy this story! I love reviews!_**_  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So grams is telling me I'm psychic." Bonnie was driving in her blue Prius with her friend Elena on their way to school. "Our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, 'put this woman in a home already!' But then I started thinking… I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands…" Bonnie looked at her friend and saw that she was looking out the window, lost in thought. "Elena!" she exclaimed as she smiled. "Back in the car."

"I did it again, didn't I? I—I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…"

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie smiled brightly as she looked at her best friend.

Elena chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Right… Okay, then predict something." She turned towards her friend and smiled. "About me."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side as she took in a deep breath. She tried to call upon her psychic abilities that she wasn't even sure that were real. When she went to her grams the other day after school, as she had done every day since she was in first grade, she mentioned to her grandmother the headaches she had been feeling and how she felt like she was seeing visions. She had expected her grandmother to calm her worries and just tell her that she was just imagining things but when her grandmother looked at her she knew that she wasn't going to be given that luxury. When her grandmother told her that she was psychic her first reaction was to laugh. When her grams continued to look at her seriously Bonnie's smile quickly faded. When her grams went into an explanation about her origins Bonnie just continued to shake her head as her grandmother held her hands.

"Bonnie…you know deep down what I say is true." She reached up and placed her hand upon Bonnie's cheeks. "You're special Bonnie. You have a greater purpose. Remember that Bonnie."

Bonnie's grams words echoed in Bonnie's mind as she tried desperately to trigger one of her visions. As she looked over at Elena she sighed and gave Elena a sideways smile. "I see…"

Suddenly a black bird collided with the windshield of Bonnie's car causing her to swerve violently in the middle of the street. Bonnie jerked the wheel to the right and swerved to a stop in front of an antique shop. Bonnie began shaking as tried to slow down her haggard breathing.

"What was that?" She exclaimed as she looked towards Elena. Immediately Bonnie felt remorse and worry for her friend. "Oh my god! Elena, are you okay?" The last thing that Elena needed was Elena being reminded of what happened.

Elena took a deep breath as she rested her head back upon the headrest of the car. She nodded as she looked at Bonnie. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Bonnie's heart continued to race. _How could I do this to Elena? Why wasn't I paying more attention?_ "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere!" Bonnie spoke quickly, not even sure if she was making any sense to Elena.

Elena shook her head. "Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

Bonnie sat leaned back and was bewildered at Elena's power to overlook her own fears and inner turmoil to calm her friend. Bonnie could only return the favor. She sighed softly as she leaned back slightly and looked Elena in the eyes. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict that all of the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

Bonnie's smile grew as she saw the light in Elena's eyes begin to shine once more. Bonnie started the car and peeled away from the curb as she carefully drove them the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena walked down the hallway on their way to History class. As they passed by the office Bonnie felt a cold sharp tingle along her left side causing her to stop in her tracks. She looked to the left and let out a breath. "Hold up. Who's this?"

Elena chuckled and shook her head. "All I see is back."

"It's a hot back." As Bonnie watched the man in the office Bonnie could feel the same shot of electricity on her right side. She looked as Elena watched this man speak to the secretary. She had never felt this type of energy before. It felt as if these two were connected in a way. She wasn't sure if this feeling was a good feeling. She felt ice cold and numbness in the air. The feeling left her feeling dark and hollow. When Bonnie looked at Elena she saw her eyebrow slightly raised and a hint of hunger. She had never seen Elena look more excited and intrigued, not even with Matt.

Bonnie tried to shake the feeling she had and lighten her mood. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

Elena scoffed as she turned towards her friend. "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground huh?"

Bonnie looked at Elena sideways and smiled. "Pretty much."

Elena looked off down the hallway and saw Jeremy walk into the boys restroom and touched Bonnie's shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Bonnie continued to look at the man in the office. "Please be hot." She muttered to herself as Elena walked off down the hallway. Bonnie watched as the mystery man spoke to the secretary. As she looked at the woman's eyes she saw the woman gaze up at him as if she was in another world. Bonnie could feel emptiness radiating off the woman. Bonnie was unsure where these feelings were coming from. Feeling people's… what… energies? Bonnie knew at that moment she was going nuts. However all of Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted as the man turned around and walked past her out of the office. Once again Bonnie felt electricity shoot through her, this time more pronounced than the first time. It was enough to knock the wind out of her.

"What _was_ that?" Bonnie asked herself as she watched the man walk down the hallway.

"Did you say something?"

Bonnie looked towards the secretary and shook her head as she stumbled down the hallway.

* * *

After school Bonnie made her way to her grandmother's home. As she sat on her grams couch, her fingers running along the hem of one of her grams' quilts. Her grams stood in front of the window in the living room as she looked out upon the street. She watched as children walked down the street home from school. She looked over Bonnie's car that she had gotten for her birthday this year from her father. She smiled as she thought about how Rudy would feel when he found out that his daughter was using his gift to visit her daily. Over the years Rudy advised Bonnie to stay far away from her. He had heard stories from various people about her. Sheila was not immune to it. She heard whispers of the townsfolk about how she was a witch. About all the weird things that happened whenever she was around.

"It was so weird grams. This guy felt weird. I felt a sharp pain around me and my body became so cold. I felt the same thing when I was around Elena shortly after. Do you have any idea what this could mean?"

"Bonnie… who was this man?"

Bonnie shrugged as she looked up at her grandmother. "I have no idea. He was a new student. His name is Stefan. God what was his last name?" Bonnie placed her thumb and forefinger at the bridge of her nose as she racked her brain. Suddenly her mind went back to History class and to role call. "Salvatore… Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie watched, as all the color seemed to drain from her grandmother's face. "Grams? Are you alright?"

Sheila shook her head as if she was in a trance and blinked rapidly before smiling at Bonnie. "I'm fine Bonnie. The question is are _you_ alright?"

Bonnie sighed as she leaned back against the couch and shrugged. She didn't even know how to answer that question herself. On the ride to her grandmother's she didn't know what she expected to hear from her. She didn't know if she was looking for an explanation or if she was just looking for someone to not think she was being crazy. All she knew was that after seeing Stefan she felt a pull to her grams' house. A pull so fierce that she couldn't deny it. "Grams I don't understand what's going on. I've never felt that sort of pain before… It was so weird. It was like this…"

"Energy." Sheila responded quietly. She turned and looked at Bonnie, unsure of what to say to her next. It seemed only yesterday that Sheila held Bonnie in her arms 17 years earlier. "What you felt was energy… people's auras."

Bonnie laughed as she shook her head. "Grams… auras? Really?" She gestured to her grandmother and rolled her eyes. "Do you hear yourself?"

Sheila walked towards Bonnie and sat next to her on the couch. Sheila placed her hand on Bonnie's knee and looked into her eyes. Trying desperately to show her granddaughter her seriousness. "All living things and objects manifest an aura. It's like a map of the thoughts and feelings surrounding a person. What you felt Bonnie… you were feeling an aura for the first time."

Bonnie could not believe what her grandmother was saying. "You're crazy grams…"

Sheila drew her hand back and pointed at Bonnie. "Don't you ever take that tone with me again. You may not understand this now but eventually you will see what I say is true. You're coming of age Bonnie and your powers are developing…"

"My powers? Are you really insane? We are not witches!"

Bonnie stilled as she felt the room begin to shake. Suddenly all the clocks in the room started to chime, the music box that she played with when she was little began to play of it's own accord, the rocking chair began to rock back and forth, and the TV and radio turned on in unison. Bonnie's heart began to race as she looked at her grandmother.

"Do not tell me what we are and are not. You have a destiny Bonnie." Sheila watched as her granddaughter began to grow more feral and fearful. She did not want to let Bonnie know this way. She knew Bonnie would not be able to handle it. She wasn't ready.

"Destiny?" Bonnie began to yell loudly over all the noise in the room. "What Destiny? I don't understand!"

"Shh Bonnie… everything will make sense soon." Sheila placed her index and middle finger on Bonnie's head. As Bonnie cowered back in fear, the moment Sheila touched her head Bonnie knew nothing but darkness.

* * *

Bonnie smelled cinnamon. As she opened her eyes she stared hazily around the room. She saw that she was in her grams living room. _How did I get here?_ Bonnie thought as she slowly sat up. She stood and walked over to the window and looked out. The sun was beginning to set and she saw her blue Prius sitting outside on the street. _Did I drive here?_ Bonnie's attention was brought back to the kitchen as she saw her grandmother walk out of the kitchen with a plate full of cookies.

"Ah you're awake." She smiled as she walked towards Bonnie and lifted the plate towards her. "Here… I've made your favorite."

Bonnie shook her head and closed her eyes as she looked towards her grandmother. "Grams what happened? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was school."

Sheila handed Bonnie a snikerdoodle cookie and walked to the coffee table to set down the plate of cookies. "You came here after school remember? You wanted to visit but after a couple minutes you complained about a headache so I suggested you take a nap. That was about…" Sheila looked at the watch on her arm and back up at Bonnie. "Hmm… about 3 hours now."

Bonnie gasped as she ran to the couch and grabbed her bag. "Grams I got to go! I'm late! I told Elena and Caroline I'd meet them at the grill!" She ran to her grandmother and kissed her quickly on the cheek than ran towards the door. "Love you grams and thanks!"

Sheila walked to the window and watched Bonnie jump into her car and peel into the street towards town. Sheila placed her hands on the table underneath the window and gripped the edge tightly. _Not again_. She thought to herself. She looked towards the ceiling and closed her eyes. After a moment she heard his voice in her head.

"_You know it is time Sheila. You need to bring him here."_

Sheila shook her head. "It's too soon. I can't let her go just yet."

"_You've grown too attached. It is time she starts her journey."_

Sheila opened her eyes, a tear threatened to slide down her cheek. Sheila pleaded. "Please… I just need a little more time."

"_The time is now. You knew what was to happen when we started. You agreed to be our servant and aid our side."_

Sheila nodded as she let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Yes. I understand." Sheila walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone that was sitting on the receiver on the wall. Her fingers felt numb as they dialed the 10-digit number she had memorized in her mind, a number that she did not want to call, a number that she dreaded to call. After a few moments she heard his voicemail. When she heard the beep Sheila spoke.

"John… this is Sheila Bennett. Please call me as soon as you get this message. They're back."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bonnie and Elena were enjoying the back to school party that the students of Mystic Falls put on every year. Bonfires were all around them and people everywhere were enjoying in the festivities. Bonnie saw that Elena looked around the area frequently. Bonnie knew who she was looking for.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked playfully.

"I don't know." Elena looked at Bonnie. "You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena replied sarcastically. Bonnie rolled her eyes at her friend's joke. She knew that Elena would never let her hear the end of her psychic tirade earlier. Bonnie didn't blame Elena though. She knew that she sounded as crazy as she felt.

Bonnie smiled and decided to ply right back with Elena. "Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie closed her eyes as she was about to put on a show for her friend.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena smiled and grabbed a beer bottle that was sitting on the ground and handed it to Bonnie playfully. "Ta-da!" Elena smiled as Bonnie placed her hands around Elena's hands to take the bottle.

Bonnie's eyes shot open as her body froze. She felt as if her body started to turn to ice. Images flashed quickly through her brain. Faster than she was even able to process what she had seen. "Ahh!" Bonnie's hand snatched back from the bottle as if it burned her.

"What?" Elena looked at her friend warily. She didn't know if Bonnie was playing a joke or telling the truth but all she knew was that she didn't like this game anymore.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie watched as a flash of recognition flashed across Elena's face at the mentioning of a crow.

"What?" Elena froze. _How could she know?_ Elena wondered as she searched Bonnie's eyes for an answer.

"A crow. There was fog… a man." Bonnie smiled and laughed to herself. God she was going crazy. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie replied hurriedly. _God I got to get out of here._ Bonnie thought as she raced away from Elena. She walked swiftly into the woods, away from the party and away from the sounds of people.

_What's happening? Why is this happening to me?_ Bonnie thought to herself as she raced deeper into the woods. When she looked back she could no longer see the haze of the party, the sounds of laughter and music just a faint memory. Bonnie slowed to a stop as she slowed her breathing. She had to calm herself. There was a rational explanation for all of this. She looked down at the bottle in her hand. Immediately Bonnie launched the bottle deep into the forest. She could hear the bottle shattering against a tree. She ran her hands against her scalp and closed her eyes. Faintly Bonnie began to hear whispers. She opened her eyes and looked around. She could only make out the silhouettes of the trees around her. Although she could not see anyone she could still faintly hear them.

"_Destiny…"_

"H—he—hello?" Bonnie asked frighteningly. "Who's there?" She called out. She could hear the whisperings getting louder.

"_Destiny…"  
"Savior…"  
"Chosen…"_

Bonnie backed away in fear. "Okay this isn't funny. Who is there?" She yelled louder. As soon as she took no more than three steps back the whispers became screams in her head, all spoken at once, jumbling together as one word.

"_DESTINY!" "SAVIOR!" "CHOSEN!""DESTINY!" "SAVIOR!" "CHOSEN!""DESTINY!" "SAVIOR!" "CHOSEN!""DESTINY!" "SAVIOR!" "CHOSEN!" "DESTINYSAVIORCHOSEN!" "DESTINYSAVIORCHOSEN!" "DESTINYSAVIORCHOSEN!" "DESTINYSAVIORCHOSEN!" "DESTINYSAVIORCHOSEN!" "DESTINYSAVIORCHOSEN!" "DESTINYSAVIORCHOSEN!" "DESTINYSAVIORCHOSEN!" "DESTINYSAVIORCHOSEN!"_

"STOP!" Bonnie screamed loudly as she fell to the ground covering her ears. "STOP! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Bonnie screamed over and over again. Bonnie felt a hand shake her sharply on her shoulder and body turned around in fear.

"Bonnie shh it's me!" Caroline shook Bonnie hard, concern all over her face. Never had she seen her friend look so scared. "Bonnie are you okay? What happened? Why are you screaming?"

Bonnie looked around and scanned the area. The voices in her head had stopped completely. Once again she was in the woods in silence. She looked up at her friend Caroline and shook her head. "I—I'm fine. Just get me out of here Care."

Caroline nodded and helped Bonnie off the ground and walked back towards the party. As they walked by a bucket of drinks Caroline picked up a couple bottles and pulled out a bottle opener from her pocket and opened them both, letting the caps fall freely to the ground. Caroline smiled faintly and handed one to Bonnie. "You look like you probably need this."

Bonnie nodded gratefully as she took a long swig of the beer. "You have no idea." The lukewarm beer flowed down her throat. She was thankful that her friend didn't ask her for details of what happened in the forest. Even if Caroline did ask Bonnie didn't know what to say. Telling people you are hearing voices in your head is a one-way ticket to an extended stay in a padded room.

When they arrived back they saw Matt standing at the bridge by the falls. He was looking across the water with a frown on his face, his brows furrowed. Caroline smiled as she ran up to Matt and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Matt! What's going on?"

Matt sighed loudly as he pushed Caroline off and continued to look out over the falls. Both Bonnie and Caroline looked across the water and saw the object of Matt's attention. When Bonnie locked eyes with Stefan she felt that cold electricity flow through her body once more, this time with more energy and fervor.

Bonnie backed away off the bridge slowly. Caroline turned and looked at Bonnie with concern. "Bonnie what is it?"

Bonnie shook her head and downed her beer. She handed Caroline her drink and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "I need another drink. Let's go back to the party."

Caroline smiled as she took Bonnie's arm. "Slow down soldier." She smiled back at Matt. "Come on Matt. Let's go." Matt slouched his shoulders as he turned and walked ahead of Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline frowned as she watched Matt walk away from them, getting lost in the party. She looked down at Bonnie and smiled. "Alright let's get us that drink and make this a night we wont forget!"

* * *

Bonnie stood among the crowd enjoying her sixth beer. The more she drank the more she felt numb. But no matter how many beers she drank Bonnie could not shake the voices she heard earlier. She couldn't understand what she had heard and what they meant. All she knew was that she couldn't handle that right now. She didn't want to. She didn't want to admit that she was finally going crazy. As Bonnie went to grab another drink Bonnie heard screams coming from the forest.

"Somebody help!"

She looked around to see where the sound was coming from when all of a sudden she heard Matt yell. "Vicki? Vicki!" She saw him run through the crowd. Bonnie dropped her cup and ran after him. Fear consuming her body. When she reached the clearing she saw Elena clearing the way as Jeremy was holding onto Vicki's body. "What the hell?" Matt yelled as he ran to his sister's side. He looked up at Bonnie and yelled. "Bonnie, call an ambulance!"

Bonnie nodded as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

"_9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

"I need an ambulance right now! We have a girl here who was attacked! She's losing a lot of blood. Please help!"

"_Alright ma'am we need you to be calm. Where are you?"_

"We're at the Mystic Falls party by the town square. Please…"

"_How was she attacked? Was it an animal? Was it another person?"_

Bonnie looked at Vicki and saw blood flowing from her neck. "I don't know." She looked up at Stefan and Bonnie froze. As she looked at him she felt her body being pulled in his direction. It took all of her energy to keep her feet locked in place. She didn't understand why her body was reacting this way. Stefan's eyes locked with Bonnie's. Their gaze felt stuck in a trance as another vision flashed through her mind. _Fog. Man. Vicki. Bite._

"_Did you hear me?"_

Bonnie blinked rapidly as she listened to the operator on the phone. "What did you say?"

"_The ambulance should be there soon. Just keep putting pressure on the wound until the ambulance comes."_

"I understand." Bonnie looked up and saw that Stefan was nowhere in site. _Did I imagine him?_ Bonnie wondered to herself. She was brought back to the moment when she heard Matt yell once more. "Vicki, hold on!"

* * *

Bonnie stood watching Matt Donovan climbing into the ambulance with his sister Vicki. Bonnie wrapped her hands around her body as she thought of how Vicki looked. Her neck looked as if something took a huge chunk out of it. She had no idea what it could have been. She hadn't heard of wolves in the area. When Bonnie ran towards Vicky Bonnie could see Vicky dimming. It was as if she were a light and someone turned down the brightness. Bonnie felt that empty hollow feeling within her gut that she had felt earlier. Bonnie snapped back to attention when she saw Elena walk towards her, watching the ambulance drive away.

"Hey. We're going to go to mainline coffee and wait for news."

Elena shook her head. "I gotta take Jeremy home." As she started to walk away Bonnie placed her hand on Elena's arm, stopping her.

Bonnie didn't know what to say to Elena. She couldn't tell her what she had seen or how she felt. She didn't know why she said it but perhaps it was out of obligation to her friend. "Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that." Bonnie sighed. "But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling…" She shook her head.

Elena furrowed her brow and looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie, what?"

"That it's just the beginning." Bonnie replied as she looked to her friend for any kind of reaction.

Elena shook her head and ran her hand across her forehead. "Bonnie it's been a long night and we've both had enough to drink. I think we should both go home and get some rest."

* * *

After a few hours of sobering up at the Grill Bonnie finally felt that she was okay to drive home. However Bonnie didn't know what it was that made her drive past her 2-story craftsman home. She kept driving down the road on autopilot. She wasn't even aware of the streets. She was only aware of the periodic flash of headlights in her vision. When her car slowed to the side of the road she was not surprised to see that she was once again in front of her grandmother's home. She was surprised however to see an unfamiliar car parked in front of the home. She put the car in park and walked in front of the car, inspecting it. It was a black Chevy Impala. She didn't know anyone who owned that car. She walked up the walkway and up to the front door.

She reached above the door-sill and grabbed the spare key her grams had hidden away for emergencies. She didn't want to knock on the door and disturb her grams at 2 in the morning. As she opened the door she heard the door creak. She turned and closed the door. Still facing the door she pulled off her jacket and folded it on her arms.

Bonnie could barely feel the cold barrel of the shotgun press through her hair and make contact with her scalp. Bonnie had a sharp intake of breath as she felt her body tremble in alarm. She heard a deep voice with a hint of a southern accent speak to her quietly. "You have three seconds to tell me who you are before I fill your skull with lead."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh oh :) I think you know who that is. My question is what do you think of the voices in Bonnie's head? What could that possibly mean? I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Although she felt afraid, Bonnie could not deny the new energy flowing through her body. She was unsure why she could feel as if she were becoming bright gold and fiery hot like the sun. It was so different than how she felt when she saw Stefan. Her body radiated a comforting heat, like the feeling of being wrapped up in a blanket in front of a fireplace. She heard the gun cock and her mind flew back to the gun pressing harder into the back of her skull. "Last chance sweetheart. Who the hell are you?" The deep voice commanded once more.

Bonnie dropped her jacket and raised her hands slowly and turned around. Although the room was dark, the streetlight shining through the window on the door highlighted the man's bright green eyes. She exhaled slowly as she pressed her back against the door. "Please don't shoot." Trying desperately to keep her voice from trembling.

"Wrong answer sweetheart." His eyes narrowed as his finger played with the trigger.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she thought of her grams and how she hoped that she was alive. _Why did I drink so much? If only I got here sooner._ Suddenly she heard the running of footsteps down the hallway and the light in the living room turned on. "Dean! Stop! That's my granddaughter Bonnie!"

Dean continued to look at Bonnie, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. Bonnie heard more footsteps running down the hallway. She still couldn't take her gaze off of the man in front of her. He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt that hugged his body in the right places and grey sweat pants that hung off his hips in such a way that made Bonnie's heart flutter. When she looked back into his eyes she felt that warmth once more.

"Dean what the hell!" Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts when she looked up and saw a man pull Dean away from her and up against the wall, snatching the gun out of his hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Gee Dad, I don't know. The fact that we get called to this town because of vicious attacks on the people of this town and coincidentally someone tries to break into this house in the middle of the night?"

The older man turned towards Bonnie and looked her over. "Are you alright?" The man's dark hair was tousled and his face was heavy with a five o'clock shadow.

Bonnie nodded to the man and walked quickly to her grams. Sheila wrapped Bonnie in her arms and looked down at her granddaughter. "Bonnie what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I just got back from the party. There was an attack. Vicki Donovan got attacked in the woods. She had a bite on her neck that looked like it came from some sort of animal."

The older man turned towards Bonnie and walked towards her. "Animal? Did your friend have any scratches on her body? Were her clothes torn?" Bonnie looked up at the man and could see the fatigue over his face. Although his eyes were dark and bags were heavy under his eyes, Bonnie could still see an alert intensity in his eyes.

Bonnie thought back to the vision of Vicki lying on the ground unconscious, her neck flowing with blood. Bonnie closed her eyes and shook her head. "No…no she didn't. She just had a couple smudges of dirt on her clothes from where it looked as if she fell but she didn't look like she had any other injuries from what I could see."

The older man looked back at his son Dean, who was still eyeing Bonnie warily. His gaze seemed to burn Bonnie. She wrapped her arms around her grams and looked away from his piercing gaze. "Dean… go back to sleep. We'll deal with this in the morning." The older man said to Dean as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Sheila patted Bonnie's back and looked down at her granddaughter. "Come let's go upstairs. Your room is still open." Bonnie nodded as she followed her grams up the stairs. When she looked back down she saw that Dean continued to watch her as she walked out of sight.

* * *

Dean Winchester watched as Bonnie walked up the stairs. When Bonnie made eye contact with him Dean felt electricity shoot through his body. He was taken aback by how beautiful she was. Her green eyes shined against her soft caramel skin. When his dad received the phone call from one of his old friends, Sheila Bennett, talking about a rising vampire colony they b-lined as fast as they could towards Mystic Falls. Dean barely remembered their stay in Mystic Falls when he was around 13 and Sammy was 9. His father told them that they were hunting a vampire named Mikael. John told Dean on the drive back to Mystic Falls of how he imprisoned Mikael in a tomb with the help of some witch.

"Why didn't you just cut the bloodsucker's head off?" Dean asked as he looked at his dad.

John Winchester shook his head as he kept his gaze on the road. "It wasn't that simple with this one Dean. He's an entirely different species all together. The witch who helped me had called me because this vamp was after her friend's daughter."

He remembered visiting a woman's home with his father. Now he learned that this woman was Abby Bennett and the spritely 3-year-old girl that was playing with her blocks quietly in the corner was Bonnie. Bonnie… the banging hot girl who made him rise to the occasion in present day all these years later. Dean shook his head as he walked back into the living room muttering to himself. "I'm going to hell."He reached down and adjusted himself into the waistband of his sweats so that his father wouldn't know exactly what was running through his mind.

As Dean walked into the living room he saw his dad flipping through his journal. Dean quickly walked past his father and laid down upon the couch and swiftly covered himself with the blanket, allowing himself to relax a bit. As he started to close his eyes his father spoke.

"She's only 17 Dean."

Dean looked at his father, his face turning red in embarrassment. He laughed nervously and shook his head. "I—I don't…"

"I saw how you reacted son." He continued to flip through his journal. "Don't do anything stupid. We have a job to do. Got it?"

Dean sighed loudly and placed one arm above his head and another over his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get some sleep." Dean breathed deeply as he closed his eyes. Dean could hear his father shuffling through the pages of his journal. After a couple minutes John turned towards Dean.

"Hey I think I've figured out who our bloodsucker is."

Dean kept his arm over his eyes as he tried to concentrate on sleep. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"Stefan Salvatore was the name that Sheila gave to us over the phone. I went through my records and found records of Stefan going back to the 70s. Going through photos this guy looks exactly like this new kid, who happens to be living in the same house."

"That's wonderful. I wonder what keeps his skin looking so young. I bet its baby lotion."

"Goddamnit Dean! This is serious boy."

Dean shot up and glared at his father. "Dad… it's 2 in the fucking morning. We've been driving for 2 days straight to get to this hick town. I just want to get some sleep. That's _all_ I ask." Dean shot back down and covered his eyes once again with his arm.

Dean took a deep breath and slowed his breathing. As his body began to relax the last thing he saw before succumbing to sleep were Bonnie's green eyes.

* * *

Bonnie walked downstairs quietly in the morning. Her head lightly throbbing from all the drinking she did last night. She had on a light pink shirt that fell off her shoulder and grey shorts that she had worn to bed. She was glad that she had decided to keep a few changes of clothes at her grandmother's house. Sleeping in her beer-laden clothing from the night before was not what she needed to relax. She heard the sound of her grams cooking something in the kitchen as she reached the bottom of the stairs. The smell of buttermilk and bacon filled the room causing her to stomach to growl in return. Bonnie walked into the kitchen, her mouth watering at the sight of a stack of pancakes on the dining table. Bonnie smiled as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair and sat at the dining table. "Morning grams." Bonnie replied happily as she crossed her legs. She hadn't had breakfast at her grandmother's since she was 10. That was about the time her father slowly started limiting the amount of time Bonnie got to spend with her grandmother.

Sheila turned around and smiled at her granddaughter. Sheila reached into the upper cabinet and brought out a stack of plates and set them on the table. Bonnie raised her eyebrow at the extra plates on the table when all of a sudden she remembered and her heart dropped into her stomach. She looked up just as she saw him.

She watched as Dean stood at the doorway, still wearing the outfit he wore last night. His hair was tousled from sleep. Bonnie turned back and quickly plunged her fork in a couple pancakes and placed them on her plate.

Dean stood frozen in the doorway. _Think of something else. ANYTHING ELSE GODDAMNIT! God she looks sexy. I would give anything to run my tongue along that shoulder—I pledge allegiance to the flag of the umm…of the land of the free…of the United States of America? Oh god her hair looks like she just got fu—And to the republic for which it stands…One nation…under my body… breathing heavily…calling out my name._

"Dean, are you okay?" Sheila hovered over the round kitchen table looking at Dean warily. _It's happening._ Sheila thought as she watched Dean stare at her granddaughter. She felt a huge sense of protection over Bonnie. She knew what the future had in store for them. She just did not want it to happen so soon.

Dean shook his head and cleared his throat. "Oh yeah… Yeah! I'm great." He gestured to the table and smiled widely. "Pancakes! My favorite kind of cake!" He skipped to the table and pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the table from bonnie. He stuffed 3 pieces of bacon into his mouth as he took his fork and grabbed 3 fluffy pancakes and plopped them down on his plate. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Bonnie poured Blueberry syrup over her pancakes. His mouth watered as he saw her take her finger and wipe away the excess syrup. She put the cap back on the bottle and handed it out to him. As she did she put her finger in her mouth and tasted the syrup, her eyes closing as she reveled in the sweetness. He smiled at her and took the bottle and drowned his pancakes with syrup.

John Winchester walked into the kitchen holding onto a newspaper. He walked over to Sheila as she held out a cup of coffee to him. He smiled to her and turned towards the table. "Good morning Bonnie. I hope Dean here didn't scare the crap out of you too much. Sometimes he's just a gorilla when it comes to manners."

Dean yelled, "Hey" with a mouthful of pancakes. "I resent that." John walked over to Dean and smacked the top of his head the newspaper. "Mind your manners boy!" Dean rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at his plate of food and took another bite. Bonnie tried very hard to hold back a smile. John walked up to Bonnie and held out his hand. "John Winchester. Your grandmother here tells me you are a junior at Mystic Falls High."

Bonnie nodded as she took a bite of her food. "Yeah I am." Bonnie cleared her throat and looked at John and Dean. "Excuse me but why are you guys here? How do you know my grams?"

John looked towards Sheila as if waiting for her to respond. Sheila stepped forward and handed Bonnie a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. "I called them here Bonnie."

Bonnie took another bite of her breakfast. "Why?"

Sheila looked towards John and Dean and then back towards Bonnie. "I called them to help with the attacks in the area." Sheila poured a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and handed it to Bonnie. "They are what you call experts with this sort of thing."

Bonnie looked at her grandmother in confusion. "But why would you be calling them? You're not the police. Isn't that something they should be handling?"

John sat at the table taking a sip of his coffee. "Sometimes Bonnie it's through civilians that real cases get solved."

Sheila turned off the stove and took off her apron. "Bonnie will you come upstairs with me for a bit?"

Bonnie took the last bite of her pancakes and then washed it down with her orange juice as she nodded. "Sure grams." She looked down at Dean and over to John as she nodded to both of them. She followed her grams up the stairway and into her room. Sheila waited for Bonnie to walk all the way into the room before she closed the door behind her.

"Why did you come last night Bonnie?"

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself as she walked towards the window and sat upon the window seat. Bonnie felt her world begin to crumble around her. She had tried desperately yesterday to forget everything she heard the night before at the party but the mere mentioning of her unexpected arrival in the middle of the night caused Bonnie to shiver with fear. She knew that she couldn't avoid this conversation. It didn't stop her from hoping however. Bonnie shook her head and spoke quietly. "Grams… I think I'm going crazy."

Sheila rushed to Bonnie's side and took her head in her hands, running her thumb along her cheek. "Bonnie talk to me baby. What happened?"

Bonnie looked up at her grandmother and didn't know where to start. "I—I heard voices… speaking to me last night."

Sheila looked at Bonnie in confusion. "What voices? What did they say?" At that moment Bonnie was thankful, for once, that she did not have a "normal" grandmother. Only her grams would have listened to her speak of voices in her head and not rush to check her into the mental institution.

"It just doesn't make sense grams. They were quiet at first but then the voices got louder until they were screams in my head." Bonnie felt a tear fall down her cheek as she remembered the feeling of fear course through her body as the voices screamed inside her. Bonnie's head began to throb lightly once more.

"What were they saying Bonnie?" Sheila looked up at her daughter with concern and understanding.

Bonnie looked into her grandmother's eyes. "Destiny, savior, and chosen."

Sheila's hands fell from her granddaughter's face and went to her mouth. She looked away from Bonnie and looked at the ground. Bonnie felt her heart sink to her stomach as she could see the look of defeat in her grams eyes. Very quietly she spoke. "It's happening…"

Bonnie leaned forward to hear what her grandmother was saying. "Grams? What are you saying? What's happening?"

Sheila grabbed Bonnie's face fiercely and shook her face lightly. "You are not crazy Bonnie."

Bonnie furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wh—what do you…"

Sheila shook her head. "You are _not_ crazy Bonnie Bennett. Remember that." Sheila stood and walked to the door and opened it. "Get ready for school. When you are done I will explain more. I promise." Bonnie sat on the bench staring at her grandmother in utter confusion. Nothing made sense anymore. Bonnie felt her breakfast want to come up from her stomach. She was afraid that she was going to be sick in the middle of the room. Bonnie looked up and saw her grandmother smile slightly. "Everything will be okay. I promise." Bonnie stood from the bench and slowly walked towards the door. As she looked towards her grams Sheila placed her finger upon her forehead. Bonnie immediately felt calm and her nausea dissipated. She smiled at her grandmother and walked out of the room.

Bonnie walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She looked over at the clock and gasped at the time. Bonnie quickly got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a grey v-neck shirt with black and purple feathers along the front. All Bonnie had time for was to run her fingers through her hair as she ran downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the steps she saw Dean and John in the living room. Dean was putting a tie around his neck, completing his black suit. If she thought this man looked delectable in pajamas she obviously hadn't seen him in a suit and tie. Bonnie looked down at her watch and cursed. "Shit! Bye grams! I'll be back after school!" Bonnie raced out of the living room and jumped in her car and raced to school, her mind desperately trying to think of anything but what her grandmother was about to tell her.

* * *

John and Dean Winchester walked through the doors of Mystic Falls Hospital and walked up towards the front desk. Sitting at the desk was a brunette nurse with her hair in a high ponytail. She looked up from her computer and smiled at them as they walked to the desk. John nodded at the girl and leaned forward. "We're here to speak with a Miss Vicki Donovan. She was brought here last night suffering from an attack."

The girl looked up at them and raised an eyebrow. "And _you_ are?"

Dean smiled as he held out his badge flashing the FBI logo. "I'm agent Lee and this is my partner Agent Neil." John pulled out his badge and did the same thing.

The woman leaned back and tilted her head. "FBI? Since when does the FBI check out local animal attacks?"

John placed his badge back into his inside jacket pocket. "Ma'am we've been sent to investigate the string of animal attacks that have come through your town. Vicki Donovan is sure not the only attack on this town."

The nurse stood as she went to the shelf and sifted through the files. "But why not just send the Virginia CPO?" She pulled out a file and opened it. "It says here on the report that it was definitely an animal attack."

"Listen…" Dean looked down at the woman's badge and saw her name listed underneath her smiling picture. "Jessica. Who do you think contacted our department?" He rested his arms over the desk and smiled at the nurse. "Now how about you show us where her room is?"

* * *

"I've already spoken with the police. I don't know what attacked me. It was an animal. How many times do I have to fucking spell it out to you?" Vicki Donovan looked at the two FBI agents standing beside her bed.

John wrote in his notepad as he asked Vicki questions about her attack. So far they haven't gotten anything out of her. Her story always remained the same, it was an unknown animal.

Dean was getting restless standing around the hospital room. They weren't getting any information from this girl and it was beginning to drive him insane. He patted his father on the shoulder and motioned towards the door. "I'll be right back."

Dean walked out into the hallway and rested his back against the door. His hand went to his pocket as he opened his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and finally made it's way to Sammy. It had been a couple years since Sam decided to ditch him and his father for Stanford. Dean gripped the phone tightly as he stared at Sam's contact information. He couldn't understand how his brother could leave them high and dry. Dean closed his phone angrily as he placed the phone back in the inside pocket of his jacket. Dean looked up and saw a man walk down the hall towards the hospital room. He noticed a resemblance between Vicki and this boy. Dean decided to take a chance and speak to this kid.

Dean reached into his pocket and took out his badge. "Agent Lee, FBI. Do you by any chance know Vicki Donovan?"

The kid gripped his backpack strap and nodded. "Yeah she's my sister. I'm Matt." His eyes filled with panic as he looked past him to the room. "Is she okay? Is something wrong with Vicki?"

Dean raised his hands and nodded. "Yeah, yeah she's perfectly fine." Dean shrugged and smiled, "Well aside from the huge bite on her neck but who's picky?" Matt's brow furrowed as he stared at Dean, his grip on his backpack growing tighter. Dean cleared his throat at the increased tension in the air. "Umm yeah so we asked your sister what happened to her an she said it was an animal attack."

Matt nodded and sighed. "Yeah… I guess."

"You guess? Why don't you believe her?"

Matt fidgeted back and forth. "I don't know. She was pretty out of it when we bought her in here. She was probably really drunk and didn't know what she was saying."

"Why what did she say?" Dean placed his hands on his hips and he raised his chin.

Matt shook his head. "Nothing important. Like I said she was just drunk."

"Look kid we want all the facts. It's up to us to decide if something is not important." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned closer to Matt.

Matt looked around the room as if he was contemplating what to say next. Eventually he leaned in and spoke quietly. "She said it was a vampire."

Dean leaned back and shook his head. "Wait… she said it was a _vampire_?"

Matt nodded and sighed. "Yeah, a vampire. Like I said she was pretty wasted so she was obviously off her rocker. Now if you'll excuse me I want to see if my sister is okay."

Dean smiled and moved to the side gesturing towards the door. "No problem. Have a nice day." Dean watched as Matt walked into the room. He heard his dad speak to Matt for a minute before walking out into the hallway. When John reached his son they turned and started walking down the hall.

"Get anything out of the kid?" John asked as he started loosening his tie.

Dean let out a whistle and nodded. "Oh yeah. That witch was right." Dean and John walked out of the hospital and opened the doors to the Impala. "Vampires are back in town…and it's hunting season." Dean smiled as he climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door.

* * *

"Ugh… ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline disdainfully asked as she watched Matt bandage Vicki's neck at the booth on the other side of the Mystic Grill.

"Yeah…" Bonnie replied vacantly. What was it that he grams wanted to tell her? What the hell did those voices mean? Bonnie had tried desperately not to think about what had happened the previous night. Unfortunately as the night progressed her thoughts focused more and more of the impending conversation. Bonnie was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of Stefan's voice.

"Excuse me. Hi."

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled. "Hi."

Stefan looked around and put his hands in his pockets shyly. Bonnie smiled at his nervousness. "Umm… have you guys seen Elena?"

Bonnie's smile faltered. "Oh I think she went home." Stefan nodded in defeat as he slowly started to turn away until Bonnie cleared her throat. "I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and her email." She pulled out a pen and wrote down Elena's information on one of the napkins on the table that said "Mystic Grill" on the front. "She is big on texting, and you can tell her… 'I said so'." Bonnie smiled and held the napkin in the air.

Stefan smiled brightly as he reached for the napkin. As his hand made contact with Bonnie her body froze and her eyes began to glow slightly. _Red eyes. Screams. A Woman with curly dark hair. Fangs. Stefan covered in blood._ Bonnie's hand shot back violently as she stared up at Stefan in fear. Stefan looked down at Bonnie in concern. "You okay?"

Bonnie continued to look at Stefan as she responded to him quietly. "What happened to you?" Stefan froze at Bonnie's question. Bonnie shook her head as she backed away from the table and began to stand. "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Bonnie darted from the table and ran out of the door. She heard Caroline speak to Stefan as she was walking out.

"Yeah… she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing."

As Bonnie walked out of the grill she immediately collided with a hard body. She felt arms wrap around her, preventing her from falling to the ground. "Are you alright?" Bonnie looked up at the man who held her and her breath hitched in her throat. "Dean?"

Dean looked down at Bonnie and smiled. He steadied her before pulling away, his hand lingering on her lower back. "How are you doing? Where are you off too in such a damn hurry?"

Bonnie looked into the Grill and saw that Caroline and Stefan were looking at her through the glass doors. Bonnie kept walking forward, Dean trailing her closely. "Umm hello? Earth to Bonnie?"

"I just needed some space, that's all." Bonnie crossed the street and walked towards her car.

Dean reached out and grabbed Bonnie's wrist, pulling her back so that she faced him. "Space from what? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing. I was just at the grill with my friend Caroline and Stefan when I remembered I had to go home." She reached into her bag and began fumbling around for her keys.

Dean furrowed his brow as he looked at Bonnie. "Stefan? Is he by any chance Stefan Salvatore?"

Bonnie looked up at Dean and nodded. "How do you know Stefan?"

Dean grabbed Bonnie's arm and grasped it tightly. "Bonnie you need to stay away from him do you understand me?"

Bonnie looked at Dean in confusion and shook her head. "I can't. He's kind of my best friend's boyfriend."

"Well you need to tell her to end it. Now."

Bonnie laughed as she reached into her purse to grab her car keys. "Okay Dean… sure thing. While I'm at it I might as well tell Elena to not stay out too late and that drugs are bad. I think Elena can handle herself Dean." Bonnie began to walk away when Dean grabbed her by the wrist fiercely once again.

"I'm serious Bonnie. He is why we're here. We spoke with Vicky today and it sure as hell wasn't an animal that attacked her in the woods." He looked into Bonnie's eyes. "And deep down you know it wasn't an animal either. Don't you Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up at Dean in bewilderment; her mind was unable to process what she was hearing. When she touched Stefan the thing that scared her most was not what she saw, but instead what she felt. He body felt cold and dark. What she felt is how she felt that death would feel. "When I touched him… I felt something horrible. I've never felt anything like it before. I'm so confused and scared."

Dean placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. Dad and I will take care of whatever is threatening this town. Trust me. You'll have nothing to worry about soon."

Bonnie looked into Dean's eyes and she could see the truth within them. She knew that no matter what happens that this man would do whatever in his power to protect her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bonnie and Elena pulled up to the high school in Bonnie's Prius. As she closed the door to the car she spoke to her friend. "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying…take it slow."

Elena smiled and pointed at Bonnie as the started to walk towards the school. "You were the one who said go for it!"

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie replied, her voice unusually high. Bonnie prayed that Elena didn't feel her desperation for Elena to stay away from Stefan.

"Why the about-face?" Elena looked at Bonnie sternly. She knew that Bonnie had other motives on why she wanted her to stay far away from Stefan.

Bonnie shrugged. "It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field!" Even Bonnie was impressed at her quick reasoning. If only deep down she knew that Elena would take the bait. That's the one bad thing about best friends. They could always call out your bullshit.

Elena laughed at Bonnie's attempt at reason. "Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?"

Bonnie looked at her friend in trepidation. "It's stupid…" Bonnie tried to walk faster into the building. She needed to get far away from Elena before she told her something that she would eventually regret.

"Bonnie…" Elena grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face her. "Spit it out."

Bonnie sighed and cocked her hip to the side. She had no choice but to tell her friend _some_ truth. "I accidentally touched Stefan. And got a really bad feeling." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders nervously. Elena was staring at her as if she just said that her hair was made of spaghetti. Like she was losing her mind. It was the exact reaction that Bonnie was afraid of.

"Is that it?" Elena looked as if she was holding back a laugh. Bonnie grunted and continued to walk towards school away from Elena. Elena grabbed Bonnie's wrist once again. "Bonnie..."

"It was _bad_,bad." Bonnie told Elena fiercely. She hated telling Elena this. She just wished that she wasn't getting these feelings. That she wasn't experiencing these visions or sensing people's energy. She just wished things were back to normal.

"Is it the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena smiled as she looked at Bonnie.

"You know what? I'm just concerned." Bonnie replied between gritted teeth. "This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

Elena placed her hands upon Bonnie's shoulders and leaned close to her. "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

Bonnie took a deep breath and nodded to Elena. "Alright Elena. I get it. Just… just be careful okay?"

Elena smiled and hooked her arm with Bonnie as they walked towards the school. As they were about to walk into the building Stefan walked in front of the girls.

"Morning Elena." His eyes went to Bonnie in hesitation. "Morning Bonnie."

Bonnie turned to Elena quickly. Bonnie could feel her body starting to tremble and her voice begin to stutter. "Hey, umm… I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie walked swiftly between Elena and Stefan, desperately trying to get as far away from Stefan as possible.

"Bonnie, wait…" Elena called after her friend.

Bonnie looked back at Elena but kept walking towards the school. She tried everything she could to not run into the building. She could faintly hear them talking about her as she walked away.

"She doesn't like me very much" said Stefan matter of factly.  
"She doesn't know you…"

Bonnie shook her head as she ran through the school doors. She immediately ran smack into the hard chest of a man. Her bag fell to the ground, causing all of her books and pencils to go scattering about the floor. "Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." As she reached for her books she felt his hand upon hers. Immediately Bonnie felt that comforting warmth. Her eyes darted up and she looked straight into those green eyes. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Dean! What are you doing here?"

He smiled at Bonnie as he helped her stand. When she steadied herself he held out his hand. "Stan Gable. I'll be filling in for Coach Fur." He leaned down and spoke quietly. "Finally getting that triple bypass surgery."

Bonnie looked at Dean with eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

Dean shrugged as he popped the collar of his red and white Mystic Falls track jacket. "Decided to check out this vampire in the flesh."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked around. "Shhh! Are you insane? First Vicky and now you?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and gestured around the room. "What? Everyone here doesn't give a rat's ass about a teacher. Too busy thinking about drugs and…" Dean watched as a busty blonde student walked past them down the hall. His eyes trailed up her legs and onto the miniscule skirt she was wearing. "and about all the ways they can get laid." Dean pointed his thumb over his shoulder and looked back at Bonnie. "Do you know Miss Tits and Ass?"

Bonnie pushed Dean hard in the chest. "Oh grow up." She walked past him, making sure that she bumped her shoulder against his in anger. As Bonnie walked into history class she sat down and exhaled. _Who does he think he is?_ As Bonnie pulled her history book out of her bag Bonnie's head immediately started to sear with pain. Her book fell to the ground as she closed her eyes and clutched her head with her hands. Numbers began to flash across her mind. _8, 14, 22_. Bonnie rocked back and forth as the numbers continued to flash across her mind: _8, 14, 22, 8, 14, 22, 8, 14, 22, 8, 14, 22, 8, 14, 22, 8, 14, 22, 8, 14, 22_. Bonnie felt a hand on her shoulder, causing all of the pain in her head to stop suddenly.

"Bonnie are you okay?"

As she opened her eyes her vision started to clear. She looked up into the concerned eyes of Elena. "Bonnie are you okay? What happened?" Elena's eyes searched Bonnie's for any kind of response.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know. My head just started to hurt." She looked up at Elena and gave her a faint smile. "It's probably just a head rush. It's gone now." She looked up at Elena. Elena continued to look at her friend, worry splashed across her face. Elena nodded as she stood and walked to her seat.

Bonnie picked up her book off the floor and opened it to the chapter on World War II. As Bonnie flipped through the book Elena continued to look at her friend throughout the rest of class.

* * *

As Bonnie walked out of 6th period she felt a hand grab her and pull her into a hall closet. She looked around at all the cleaning supplies around her and when she looked up she wasn't surprised to see that Dean had pulled her in here. Concern was ridden all through his face. "What was that headache you had earlier?"

Bonnie leaned back and crossed her hands over her chest and scoffed. "Are you spying on me? Is that why you're here?" She leaned forward and whispered. "Did my grams send you?"

"Hey answer the question." Dean looked down at Bonnie with annoyance.

Bonnie shrugged and looked at Dean. "Really it's nothing. I get headaches randomly. Big deal." As she tried to walk out of the broom closet Dean pushed her back.

"Stop lying to me." He pointed his finger at Bonnie. Dean didn't know why he cared so much. His dad sent him to the school to get more information on Stefan Salvatore. He'd gotten plenty of information. The secretary at the school seemed to have no copies of his transcripts or any kind of records. She was shocked that he was even admitted into the school. _Red flag #1_. When Dean casually asked a few students around the school he had gotten numerous responses. _Very fast. Super strong. Never seems to get sick or hurt. Knows so much about history, as if he had experienced it all._ _Red Flag #2_. What Dean didn't understand however was how was this bastard walking in the sun? Either he bathed in SPF 1,000 or he was something else. What he did know was that he didn't like the idea of Bonnie running around anywhere near this freak.

Bonnie looked up at Dean in anger. "I'm not lying! I got a headache. Big deal! Get over it. And if you'll excuse me I have to get to practice." At that she pushed past Dean and walked down the hall. A couple students eyeing Bonnie as they saw Dean walk out of the closet. She groaned to herself as she saw a couple of kids snicker. _Great! Just what I need… a rumor about me banging a teacher. _Bonnie could hear Dean running after her down the hallway.

"Practice for what?" He asked as he caught up and walked beside her down the hallway.

She walked faster as she tried to get away from him. She turned down the hall and stopped as she was about to walk into the girl's locker room. "Cheerleading." Bonnie replied as she opened the door and slid in.

Dean stared at the locker room door as he smiled wide. He looked up at the sky and nodded. "Thank you god."

* * *

John Winchester sat in the downstairs office at Sheila Bennett's house. He read through newspaper articles that were bound in a scrapbook. As he flipped through the pages his brows crinkled.

**_Local Church Burned, No Survivors  
_**_December 14, 1864  
Silence befell the town of Mystic Falls as Fell's Church  
burned down with twenty-seven citizens inside.  
Confederate soldiers fired upon Fell Church earlier in the day with civilians inside.  
It is unknown what caused the fired that destroyed the church,  
but the inhabitants of Mystic Falls mourn the loss of the their brothers and sisters.  
It has been determined that there has been no survivors from this tragedy.  
Reverend Thomas Fell, along with wife Honoria Fell, will be holding a  
remembrance in honor of the victims at Founder's Hall tomorrow night._

"Devastating isn't it."

John looked over his shoulder at Sheila. She was standing at the door holding onto a book. She walked over to the desk and looked down upon weathered article. "What the newspapers didn't tell you was that it was no accident. All of those victims were there for a reason."

"Good thing you called us Sheila. It seems as if the vampires are settling back into town." John flipped through to the next article in the book. His eyes scanned the article quickly. Trying to gather as much information as possible. He flipped open his journal and wrote down a few notes. Behind him he heard Sheila sigh.

"That's not why I called you here John."

He slammed his journal closed. "Why _did_ you call me Sheila?" John fully turned towards Sheila and looked up at her.

"I think you know why." Sheila responded as she sat down on the couch across from the desk. "It's time John."

John shook his head as he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. "I—I can't do this Sheila. He's not ready… I'm not ready."

Suddenly a deep voice vibrated the air around them. "As if you have a choice in the matter." Both John and Sheila looked up at the dark presence in the corner of the room. They watched as Uriel stepped into the light, his hands resting casually in the pockets of his charcoal suit.

"We need to release her from the tomb. She has been imprisoned there for too long."

"Well she should fucking stay down there. She is a goddamn demon."

Uriel shook his finger. "No. She is 'the' demon, his _first_ demon. She is the demon that will change everything."

"Why should I help you?" John stood and faced the angel. John had no desire to take orders from him. He did not know much of angels but from his experience he knew they were just as bad as demons, sometimes worse. With demons you knew where they stood and that they were built to lie. Angels, however, were devils disguised as servants of the lord. They were fiercer than demons and were not afraid to smite anyone and anything in their path in the name of salvation. Their motives were also a mystery.

"Because I know of that yellow-eyed demon you seek." He leaned forward upon the desk and tilted his so that he was mere inches from John's face. "I know where Azazel is hiding. And I promise you this Winchester: Do as we say and you will have the revenge you seek. You will cause the death of the demon who murdered your wife."

"How do I know what you speak is truth?" John asked warily.

"Do not mistake me for a demon Winchester."

"Well excuse me if I am a bit wary of what comes out of your mouth. I haven't forgotten Topeka." John answered angrily as he took a step closer towards Uriel so that the angel could feel his breath upon his skin.

"Tread lightly you noxious pustule. Remember I do not need you. I only need the boy." Uriel replied through gritted teeth. "Both you and your deceased wife knew what you agreed to when the boy was born. You knew this day would come."

"Fuck off dick. How about that?" John smirked to himself as he could see the anger swell in Uriel's eyes.

Sheila could no longer watch the two of them argue. She stood between them and pushed John backwards slightly. "John calm down."

"I will not fucking calm down. He's talking about starting the fucking apocalypse!"

Sheila sighed as she pressed her fingers against her temples, trying to breathe slowly. She did not like the idea of jump-starting the apocalypse either. "We both knew the stakes when we signed on for this."

"Yeah well I didn't know that what I signed on for would lead to this Sheila." John looked down at Sheila and tried to find any sort of sympathy in her eyes. All he found was defeat.

"How much do you want to see Azazel pay for what he did to Mary?" Sheila asked John softly, knowing that his drive to kill the yellow-eyed demon outweighed everything. It was the thing that drove him to the life of hunting. It was what drove him to teach his two boys how to hunt monsters. She knew it would drive him once again to do what Uriel asked.

John sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

After practice Bonnie walked into the girls' locker room and ran her hand along her neck. She was grateful for having an excuse to not think about her crazy life for one minute. As she watched the last girl leave the locker room, Bonnie sighed and took off her shirt. She rubbed her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side, letting out a deep breath. Practice today really took a toll on her body today and she was grateful. She needed anything to get her mind off of anything having to do with what she has been going through.

At practice Bonnie had agreed to go to Elena's house for dinner. Although she was originally looking forward to having some girl time with her friend she was immediately disappointed when she was told that Stefan would be joining them as well. Bonnie moaned to herself quietly as she wished that she was just dreaming, and at any moment she could just wake up and not be in this alternate universe. As Bonnie leaned forward to untie her shoes she heard the sound of a locker shutting closed behind her.

Bonnie's head snapped back as she tried to listen for any sounds. "Hello? Is someone there?" Bonnie remained quiet as she tried to hear any other noises. _Am I going crazy?_ After a few moments of listening to silence Bonnie turned and untied her shoes, sliding them off one by one. As she stood and untied the drawstring of her shorts, Bonnie heard it: footsteps. Bonnie turned sharply towards the direction the footsteps were coming. As her breathing started to become haggard she heard a low whistle coming from the shadows behind the locker room.

"Milk sure does a body good." Dean Winchester slowly peaked around the lockers and smiled wide as he eyed Bonnie up and down, his eyes pausing for just a moment on her baby pink bra.

Bonnie shrieked as she grabbed her shirt and put it over her head, trying to cover herself quickly. She tried to ignore the goosebumbs she felt over her skin as she felt Dean's gaze upon her skin. "Jesus Christ you perv! Get the hell out of here! It's the _girl's_ locker room! What if someone sees you?"

Dean leaned against the locker as he crossed his arms over his chest, his smile widening. "At this point I could really care less."

Bonnie grabbed her duffel bag and hurled it at Dean, causing him to laugh as he blocked the bag from colliding with his face. "I can't believe you. I seriously can't believe you." She sat down on the bench and removed her socks and placed them on the ground by her feet. Dean chuckled as he walked towards her and set her duffel bag on the ground next to her.

"I was waiting for you and after I did a headcount of all the other cheerleaders, who are perfection by the way…what's the blonde's name? She really is a hard-ass."

Bonnie shoved her socks in her gym bag and pulled out her blue flip-flops and slid them on her feet. "She definitely wont be interested in a creep like you."

Dean stood and smiled down at Bonnie. "Who says I'm interested? I'm just saying the girl has spunk. Anyways, I wanted to catch a ride with you back to your grandma's house. My dad took my ride."

"Well you're out of luck because I have to meet Elena and Stefan for dinner, and since you interrupted me here I have no choice but to go home and finish getting ready." Bonnie stood and slung her duffel over her shoulder and began walking towards the door.

"Perfect! I'm definitely hungry!" Dean walked behind her, trying to keep up with her pace.

Bonnie turned and shook her head. "Oh no, no, no. You are _so_ not coming to dinner tonight."

Dean scoffed at Bonnie. "It'll be great! Besides, I was given Vampire duty tonight. It will be perfect. I'll also be there to make sure you're not the third wheel."

"Why do you keep calling him a vampire?" As Bonnie started to turn and walk away Dean grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Trust me Bonnie. I need to be there tonight." Bonnie looked down at his hand that was holding her arm gently. Her body tingled at the touch. Dean looked down at his hand and pulled away. "Look…you might not want to admit it but you're scared of him. I've seen it on your face whenever he is around you. Just let me come with you and I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Bonnie looked up into his eyes and then back towards the ground. Her hands toyed at the strap that was slung over her shoulder. She didn't know if letting him come was the right answer. When Bonnie looked up into his eyes she felt that warmth radiate throughout her body once again. She nodded. "Fine, you can come." As she opened the door she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Don't get any ideas." She turned and walked out the door.

Dean smiled as he followed her out. As the door to the locker room shut a dark figured appeared from the shadows. A brunette girl walked to the bench where Bonnie was sitting. She ran her palm along the seat and looked at the closed door. As the light from the fluorescents beamed down upon her, her eyes became black as she smiled wickedly.

* * *

**0A/N – Sorry it took so long for an update! My computer crashed and I couldn't get to any of my files! I didn't want to start this chapter again because I had already had it finished. Ai yi yi! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N – Sorry Sorry Sorry x Infinity! I'm writing my updates on my downtime at work ;) Bad!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bonnie sighed heavily as she and Dean walked up the steps to Elena's house. She was not ready for the shit-storm that was about to take place during dinner with Stefan and Elena. She just prayed with all her heart that Dean did not go spewing out vampire nonsense while they were in the middle of dinner. Bonnie reached up and rang the doorbell. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Why are you nervous?" Dean asked as he walked up behind Bonnie.

Bonnie turned her head and looked up at Dean and replied in a hurried whisper. "Why the hell do you think Dean? I'm bringing a guy over to my friend's house. Last thing I need is a billion questions as to why you're with me when I just told Elena that I thought she should be single for a while. Oh! And not to mention the fact that you're coming with me because you think…"

"Know." Dean interrupted casually as he straightened his dark green button up shirt. When they had gotten to Bonnie's house she was completely thankful that her father was not home. She directed Dean to her father's closet and told him to find something a little more suitable to wear. When he walked into her room wearing the dark green shirt that hugged his body in all the right places Bonnie tried not to melt right there on the wood floor of her bedroom. Looking at him now under the porch light Bonnie tried not to melt into a pool of warm nectar.

Bonnie shook her head, breaking the trance she was in. "Whatever, Dean. Because you _think_ that Elena's new boyfriend is a freaking vampire!" Bonnie felt her heart stop when Elena opened the door and smiled widely, unaware of the argument that just went on moments earlier.

"Hey Bon!" As she leaned forward and pulled Bonnie into a hug her eyes lingered on the man standing behind her. She pulled away as she peeked around Bonnie to get a better look at the stranger. "Umm… who is this?"

Bonnie cringed internally as she turned and looked at Dean. Here goes nothing. "Umm… he's…"

"Dean Winchester." Dean leaned forward and held out his hand to Elena. Elena's smile turned into a huge grin as she looked into his eyes. Dean smiled brightly as he walked into the house without invitation. Bonnie cringed slightly at Dean's boldness. He definitely didn't seem like the kind of man that operated on perfect manners. As Dean walked past the girls Elena looked at Bonnie with her mouth open wide. _He's so hot!_ Elena mouthed to Bonnie. Bonnie rolled her eyes and followed Dean into the house, a small smile playing at her lips.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie stood alone in the kitchen while Dean sat on the couch watching TV in the living room. Elena walked over to the door of the kitchen and peeked around the corner towards the couch. She saw that Dean was engrossed on a UFC fight on the TV. She cringed as she watched one man straddle the other and punch his face over and over, blood beginning to spill onto the mat. She heard Dean chuckle as she watched him take a long swig of his beer. She turned back towards Bonnie and walked up to the counter. "So what's going on with pretty eyes in there?" Elena asked casually.

Bonnie shrugged as she pulled out some cloth napkins that were in the drawer by the refrigerator. "Where are the napkin rings?" She tried desperately to change the subject. Not because she didn't want to talk about the extremely gorgeous man that was currently sitting in her best friend's living room but because she just didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't really know what was going on between her and Dean. She knew he was here with his father inspecting the animal attacks but she didn't really know what was going on between her and Dean. She couldn't deny the electricity she felt whenever he was near. Her body always felt on fire and radiated such golden warmth that she never felt around anyone before. It almost made her feel connected to him. She also couldn't deny the great attraction that she felt towards him.

What she wasn't sure about though was his feelings towards her. She wasn't naïve to the fact that he was definitely flirting with her. She remembered the look on his face in the locker room when he saw her wearing her bra. She also would never forget how he reacted when he saw her in her grandmother's kitchen. There was no denying how attracted he was to her, and she blushed as she remembered how big of an attraction it was. But she had a feeling that he was like that to every woman that crossed his path. She didn't want to let herself get burned by this man, especially if he was just passing through.

Elena pulled out a couple containers of food out of the takeout bag on the kitchen table and placed them on the counter. Elena definitely wasn't a master chef but she really wanted to make a good impression on Stefan. "Don't change the subject Bonnie! Spill!" She stood back and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Bonnie to respond.

"He's just a friend of the family. Or more like a son of a friend… I don't know. All I know is that I came home to grams house one night and he is there with his dad and they're staying at gram's house for a while." Bonnie opened the drawer next to the one with the napkins and pulled out the wooden napkin rings. She had to bite her tongue to not slip the fact that their first encounter consisted of him pointing the barrel of a shotgun against the back of her head.

"He's staying at your grams?" Elena raised her eyebrows suggestively. "No wonder you have been over there so much lately. Have you guys… you know." Elena winked and smiled as she thrusted her hips slightly.

Bonnie sighed loudly. "Elena you know that is not why and no! I'm just getting freaked out with all this psychic crap." She felt shivers tremble down her body.

Elena opened one of the containers and reached down and pulled out a bowl from under the island. "I meant to ask you if you were okay after earlier. What was going on with that in class?"

Bonnie shook her head as she looked down. "Today I'm obsessed with numbers, 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

Elena shrugged. "Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena smiled as she tried to lighten the mood. When she saw that Bonnie was continuing to look at the floor Elena sighed. "Have you talked to your grams?"

Bonnie shook her head. "She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena emptied the container into the bowl and smiled at her work.

Bonnie shook her head and gave Elena a stern look. "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody."

Elena and Bonnie laughed as Elena shrugged and pulled out some serving spoons. Their joyous laughter was interrupted right as the doorbell rang.

* * *

Elena sat next to Stefan on the couch across from Bonnie and Dean who were sitting next to each other on the loveseat. His arm was draped casually over the back of the seat behind Bonnie. Bonnie tried her hardest not to relax into Dean. The comforting smell of musk and old spice filled her nose and she couldn't help but imagine her drifting off while placing her head on his chest, listening to the faint thumps of his heart beating. It was something that felt natural to her so she felt extremely challenged into not giving in to temptation.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan as she tried to fill the silence the permeated the air. There was no denying the white elephant in the room. Elena was trying desperately to have Stefan and Bonnie get along.

Stefan shrugged as he looked to Elena and smiled slightly. "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." He shrugged as he leaned back and placed his arm behind Elena.

Elena smiled as she looked towards Bonnie. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and…"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie placed her hands in her lap and lightly began picking at the fingernail polish on her nails. She felt Dean shift a little closer to her and let his arm drift slightly down the back of the sofa. Bonnie could feel the heat of his body along her shoulders. She tensed slightly, anticipating his touch…but never received it. His arm remained behind her, close but not intrusive.

"Some arm you got there bud." Dean replied to Stefan. Dean eyed the vampire as he sat across the room. If it weren't for the ladies in the room Dean wouldn't hesitate from pulling the knife that was hidden underneath his pants attached securely to his leg and lop off the bastard's head.

Stefan looked up at Dean and furrowed his brow. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look extremely familiar." He looked at Dean with curiosity and hesitation.

Unfazed, Dean shrugged and took another swig of his beer. "I was subbing at the school earlier today for Coach Fur."

Stefan sat back and seemed to think that fact over in his mind. "Right…" He continued to watch Dean and he seemed to be lost in thought.

Elena looked at Bonnie in surprise. "Bonnie you didn't tell me he was a teacher! You just said that he will be staying at your grams."

Before Bonnie could respond Dean sat forward and placed his beer on the coffee table. "It's not something I want mentioned that's for sure… doesn't really look good to the board of supervisors. I'm just in town temporarily until my dad and I finish doing what we came here for."

"And what is that exactly?" Stefan asked skeptically. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs and placed his hand under his chin.

"We heard of a bit of a pest problem here in Mystic Falls." Dean locked eyes with Stefan's, silently challenging him to do something incredible stupid so that he can do something just as equally stupid.

"And you guys are like what…exterminators?" Elena asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Let's just say that I'm here to kill whatever is attacking the people here in Mystic Falls." Dean's eyes never left Stefan's. He leaned forward and picked up his beer. "And I'm not leaving until they're gone for good."

The silence that followed overwhelmed the room. Bonnie looked down at the hands that were rested in her lap. At that moment she wished she could travel back in time and decline Elena's invitation for dinner. Hell she wished that while she was at it she could go back in time and wish she was never born.

Elena cleared her throat. "Bonnie…Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

Bonnie furrowed her brow as she shrugged. "Um… divorced. No mom. Live with my dad. Hmm." She didn't really know where Elena was going with this conversation.

Elena shook her head. "No, about the witches! Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

Bonnie sat back in her seat starting to feel uncomfortable. "Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie did not want to be talking about witches right now. She didn't want any more people thinking she was losing her mind. People at school were already starting to look at her as an outsider. Bonnie felt Dean's hand inch towards hers. He didn't hold her hand but the gesture felt the same. Bonnie could feel the silent reassurance that he was trying his best to comfort her.

Stefan sat back and smiled slightly. "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

Bonnie looked up. "My family came by way of Salem."

Stefan cocked his head to the side. "Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded as she prepared herself for the upcoming ridicule.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan smiled as he ran his fingers up and down Elena's arm.

The doorbell rings and everyone in the room looks up in confusion. Dean leaned forward casually as he feathered the hem of his jeans.

"I wonder who that could be?" Elena gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. As she opens the door the sight of Caroline's blonde curls peeks from behind Elena.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert!" Caroline lunged forward and took Elena into a strong hug. Elena gasped as she saw the man who came with Caroline walk into the light of the porch.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon Salvatore smiled as she held a box aloft in his hands. He peeked around the corner and locked eyes on Stefan.

Bonnie watched as Stefan stood from the couch and walked towards the door. Dean leaned close to Bonnie, his eyes watching the door like a hawk. "Who is that playboy who just walked up to the door?" His soft breath tickled the side of her neck as she spoke quietly; electricity began to course through her body, causing her skin to have goose bumps.

"That's Damon Salvatore. Stefan's brother."

"What is he doing with Blondie?" Dean continued to look at the new vampire. He wasn't aware of the fact that Damon was in town as well as Stefan. He needed to tell his dad immediately.

"Do I need to give you the 'birds and the bees' talk?" Bonnie smiled slightly as she tried flirtation to distract Dean from doing something embarrassing in Elena's home.

Dean's gaze left the door and locked onto Bonnie's eyes. He smirked as he raised an eyebrow, "How about you show me?" His fingers brushed the inside of Bonnie's thigh.

Before Bonnie could respond she saw Damon casually walk through the door. "You have a beautiful home, Elena." He smiled as he looked around the room. He stopped mid-step as his eyes locked eyes with the two bodies sitting on the couch. His eyes grazed over Bonnie and then stopped as his eyes landed on the man sitting next to Bonnie. If his heart were still beating he would swear that it would have stopped the minute he locked eyes with Dean Winchester.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" He brushed off his hesitation and strolled right into the living room and sat on the big chair adjacent to the loveseat. Damon patted his lap and Caroline came bumbling down the hallway and jumped right into his lap, giggling as Damon wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. He wished that he didn't have to continue the ridiculous ruse with the dumb Barbie. He needed an in to get closer to Elena Gilbert and Blondie was the easiest way to do it. However, as he looked back at Dean Winchester, Damon remembered the real reason why he came to Mystic Falls and what that mysterious man promised him not long ago.

"Elena, I hope that I wasn't too hard on you today at practice. If only you didn't miss summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it."

"I guess we could put her in the back." Caroline responded absentmindedly, ignoring Bonnie completely.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena."

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be WAY more fun." Caroline looked at Elena and her smile faltered slightly. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"Do you mean Katherine?"

At the mention of Katherine's name Bonnie felt as if she was thrown into an arctic tempest. Her body started quivering as she felt a cold current course through her body. As she wrapped her arms around her arms her vision began to blur and darken. Bonnie's breath started to quicken as she tried desperately to focus on the conversation that was happening around her. She was unsuccessful as she saw flashes of a tomb filled with people. Dead people…people who seemed to be drained of all life and energy. She tried to hold back her bile as her nostrils were filled with the smell of rotting flesh and dead rats. Immediately as the flashes came, Bonnie was shot back to the present. She looked down and saw that Dean was holding her hand and watching at her with unease.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was just very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Damon smirked as he ran his hands through Caroline's hair, his eyes not leaving Elena's.

Bonnie stood immediately and awkwardly cleared her throat. "Umm I completely forgot that I have to get home."

"Bon are you okay?" Elena asked with concern on her face.

"Yeah….oh yeah I just forgot that I was planning on stopping by the umm… by the store to pick up something for my dad." Bonnie was halfway across the room before Dean had even gotten up from the couch. Dean sighed internally as he contemplated leaving with Bonnie or staying in close proximity with the vampires. He wanted to be near in case something happened and he'd be able to gank them on the spot. He looked towards Damon who was smiling slightly as he cocked his head to the side.

"Run along now. Don't want to leave your little Bennett witch running out into the night alone now do you?"

Dean eyed Damon as he stood strong in the middle of the living room. Every bone in his body told him to pull out his knife and take out these vampire assholes for good. However when he heard the front door open behind him he didn't hesitate to follow Bonnie out the door.

* * *

Elena went into the kitchen and started washing the dishes. As Damon watched her from the distance he spoke to Caroline. "Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena is finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

Bonnie scoffed and flicked her hair off her shoulder. "Does it look like I do dishes?"

Damon smiled and gave Caroline his best puppy dog eyes. "For me?"

Caroline seemed to think hard for a moment before shaking her head. "Hmm… I don't think so."

Damon took Caroline's head in his hands and turned her head to face him. He stared deeply into her eyes and watched as her pupils began to dilate slightly. "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

Caroline smiled and hopped off Damon's lap. "You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen!" Caroline practically bounced across the room and walked into the kitchen where she quickly grabbed a plate that was on the counter and walked to the sink. _Ah… the perks of being a vampire_, Damon thought to himself.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"I definitely have had my fun Stefan but that was just me killing time until the time struck."

"And what time was that you were waiting for?"

"I was waiting for that hunter Dean Winchester to step foot into Mystic Falls." Damon stated matter of factly.

Stefan sat up straight and leaned his head forward. "What? Are you… are you telling me that he was Dean _Winchester_?" Stefan pointed towards the door. When Damon smiled Stefan sat back and placed his hand over his mouth and sat there in disbelief.

Damon crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in the chair, placing his hands casually behind his head. "Oh yes dear brother. And you know what that means. We can finally get Katherine out."

Stefan sat forward and pointed at Damon. "No Damon. You know what releasing her means. You _know_ what will happen when we open that door. If we let Katherine out then everyone else will be let out too."

"Stefan, I don't care what happens when I open that door. When have I _ever_ cared about anything else than Katherine?" Damon smiled and looked into the kitchen. "And Stefan… If you try to stand in my way just remember…I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Got it?"

* * *

**A/N - Hello lovelies :) I'm just warning you that I'm going to change up the vampire diaries storyline just a little bit so that it makes more sense with Dean there. Hopefully I'll be able to update more. I got a new job! So I have way more free time to work on the story. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Another chapter my lovelies :)

_**- narusakulove97**_** -**  
I hope this was soon enough!

_**- Bookwormivy**_** -**  
Thanks! I LOVE my new job. It's my first real office job (not retail! whoo!). I definitely hate when people just throw characters into crossovers. I try to inch them in there as if they were there all along!

_**- MidnightxRain**_** -**  
I'm glad you like the story! I hope you got my PM :)

_**- Guest - **_  
Hope these chapter eases your confusion a little!

Anyways... here is chapter 6! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_June 1995_

_Damon walked casually down the middle of the quiet highway in Bell Haven, Virginia. He stopped into town earlier that day to meet with some ancient vampire acquaintances he had met while he was first transitioning into what he was today—a vampire. After Stefan forced Damon to give in to his carnal urges and to complete his transition…after Damon promised Stefan that he would make his brother's life complete misery…Damon did only one thing he could do—run. And that's when he met Thomas and his companion Adriana. Thomas helped him comprehend everything that was happening to him…all of the new senses that were honed, his new urges and animalistic instincts kicking in. Where as Adriana helped Damon awaken a sensual hunger that only intensified when he transitioned. Damon smiled to himself as he recalled the numerous blistering nights spent together._

_After meeting them at the Blarney Stone Pub in the next town over, draining a few innocents and reacquainting old flames, Damon found himself walking down the middle of the street at sunset. He found himself watching the sunsets recently. They had a calming effect on him and soothed his sanity, which threated to slip away from him with every passing day._

_He watched as the sun cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire. Damon knew it was time for him to move on from this retched town. He didn't know why he migrated back to Virginia. Every few years he always found himself inching closer and closer to Mystic Falls. And every time he felt his heart crumble as he remembered the last thing he saw…Fell's church going up in a ball of flames…Katherine going up into flames._

_Damon continued along the abandoned street as he whistled softly. As Damon rounded a bend, a smile crept upon his face when he saw a small figure in the distance. As he got closer he saw that it was a young boy. Damon's mouth began to water as he relished in the thought have having a nightcap._

_He approached the boy slowly, his hands resting in his pockets. "Hey son... Why are you out here all alone?"_

_The boy looked up at him warily, his long hair barely covering his eyes. He shrugged as he looked up at Damon. Damon smelled the air, savoring the sweet smell of the boy standing in front of him. He could sense the boy's heartbeat quicken slightly, causing Damon to buzz with excitement. He leaned down and got on the same eye level as the boy. "What's your name?"_

_"Sam."_

_"Well Sam…how about you come with me and we'll look for your parents."_

_The boy looked around the road. "Dean. I need to find my brother Dean."_

_Damon's smile widened. The thought of not only one but also two boys, lifted Damon's spirits dramatically. "Well let's go and look for him." He held out his hand to the boy. "I sure am hungry."_

_"Not this time asshole!" Damon turned just in time to see a young boy dart out of the bushes with a machete in his hand. Damon barely had enough time to dodge the surprising blow to head. Damon darted a few yards away and stood looking at the boys with confusion, and then wonder._

_"Hmm… what gave me away?" Damon crossed his arms over his chest, impressed with the young teen that caught him off guard._

_Dean stood in front of his brother protectively as he took a fighting stance with the Machete. "Maybe next time you should clean yourself up a bit after your last meal dick."_

_Damon raised an eyebrow at the kid and took his finger and ran it along the side of his mouth. He felt a bit of dried blood and nodded to the kid in approval. He had to admit that he had spunk. Where he learned how to fight and what vampires were was a mystery to him. _A hunter's son most likely_. Didn't matter to Damon in the slightest. It wouldn't take much to snap both of these kids in half and use them as toothpicks._

_Damon stretched his arms above his head and chuckled. "This is going to be fun."_

_Dean furrowed his brow and nodded towards Damon. "Take your best shot."_

_As Damon was about to lunge towards the boys Damon felt his world disappear around him. In the blink of an eye Damon was no longer standing in the road with the two boys but instead standing in a dense white mist. He no longer could see the boys, nor the town around him. He turned around and began to see the dark figure of a man walking towards him out of the mist._

_"Damon Salvatore." A deep voice said. As the man got closer to Damon his visage became clearer. The stately black man wore an all-black suit with the top button of his shirt unbuttoned. With his hands in his pockets the man casually strolled up to Damon._

_Damon eyed the man up and down. Damon became agitated at the fact that his snack was probably clear across town by now. "And who the hell are you?"_

_"Uriel…and if I were you, _vampire_, I would watch your tongue around me or the fire department will be scraping your charred remains off the highway."_

_"Okay then." Damon rolled his eyes as he casually turned around and looked around the misty area. It troubled Damon slightly that he was not able to see any of his surroundings. Damon liked being in control. He relished in it. "And why did you poof me here?" As Damon looked back at the man talking to him, Damon took a slight step back as he was sure that the man grew a foot taller in size. No longer were the two men eye to eye but Uriel was now looking down at Damon._

_"This is a warning. You will not harm the boys, Sam and Dean Winchester."_

_Damon chuckled to himself as he gave a cocky smile. "But I'm extremely hungry."_

_Uriel crossed his arms across his chest as he slowly began to circle Damon. "And what if I made it worth your while?"_

_Damon laughed once more as he straightened his jacket. "Sorry Shaft, but there is nothing I want more right now than to drain those two brats dry." Damon was done with this whole conversation. Damon began walking into the fog. He tried desperately to hone one of his vampire senses so that he could concentrate on anything around him. Whatever this man was, he knew that this was just an illusion and that he was still on the road. He looked to his feet as he followed the yellow lines down the road. He only was able to make it a few feet before he heard the man speak in the distance._

_"Katherine."_

_Damon halted instantly in his tracks and turned around sharply. He felt the blood drain from his face as he tried to hear the man say something more. "What did you say to me?"_

_Uriel smiled slightly as he walked closer towards Damon. "What if I told you that I possess the information on you can be reunited with your…vampire love?"_

_"Newsflash… Katherine died in 1864." Damon was not in the mood to be dealing with this man._

_"I can very much promise you that she is alive."_

_Damon looked at the man in utter shock. It felt as if he was frozen and the time around him continued to tick away. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there in the abyss but it felt like days before he finally remembered how to speak. "How?" _

_"You must first promise me that you will never harm Dean or Sam Winchester."_

_Damon narrowed his eyes and looked at the man fully, taking in his entire appearance. "What are you?"_

* * *

Bonnie stood on the field of Mystic Falls High with the rest of the chearleaders. It was only a couple hours before the game was about to start and already the entire squad was minutes away from ripping out Caroline's hair, strand by strand. Bonnie watched as the girl's tried straightening the "Go Timberwolves" sign that the team would be breaking through and destroying. As Caroline ran past her and started yelling at the girls Bonnie saw Elena walking towards her out of the corner of her eye. "Hey! Where have you been?"

Bonnie became alarmed as she saw that Elena looked visibly pale. "Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?"

Bonnie took Elena's hand in hers and urged her friend to continue. "Of course. What is it?"

"That bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction…"

Bonnie took a step back and shook her head. She did not want her friend to get any ideas. "You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." _Please, Elena, just forget this._

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, or…"

Bonnie sighed, as she looked her friend in the eyes. "It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about… 8, 14, 22."

"Yeah?" For the first time Bonnie was sure that Elena was finally beginning to believe all the crazy things that she kept rambling on about.

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it…" Bonnie gulped and looked down…afraid to go any further.

"And what?"

Bonnie looked up at her friend. "It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like."

Elena stood frozen in place as she contemplated everything that Bonnie had said to her. Bonnie was unsure what made her friend seriously question her visions. Before Elena would just laugh it off as crazy ol' Bonnie and then change the subject. This time Elena look actually scared.

"Elena are you okay? What happened?"

Elena looked at Bonnie with confusion in her eyes. "I-I don't know. One minute I was seeing something and then the next…" Elena shook her head and closed her eyes. When she seemed to shake whatever was bothering her Elena looked up and smiled at Bonnie. "Never mind. I'm just being ridiculous. Probably cheerleading withdrawals. I'll catch you guys after the game." Elena leaned in and gave Bonnie a light hug before turning and walking across the field to her car.

Bonnie stood on the grass as she watched her friend disappear into the distance among the crowds of students. Behind her Bonnie could hear Caroline barking orders and making corrections to the tired cheerleaders behind her. "Tiki! My god what part of 'straight leg' do you not understand?" "Melody suck in that stomach!" "Angie I can't hear you. CHEER LOUDER!" "Bonnie? Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned and looked at Caroline. "What?"

Caroline walked over to Bonnie hurriedly with a scowl on her face. "What are you doing? Get back in formation!"

As Bonnie was about to walk towards the cheerleaders and submit to the couple hours of torture they both saw a boy run across the field. Bonnie smiled as she saw the boy holding desperately to the straps of his backpack, trying to keep it from bouncing off his back. By his size Bonnie figured that he was a freshman. As he got closer Bonnie saw that he had a piece of yellow paper clutched desperately in his hands. When he got to Bonnie and Caroline the boy stood there for a while, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath, his hands on his knees as he leaned forward and sighed heavily. Bonnie leaned down so that she was looking at the boy. "Are you okay kid?"

The boy stood up straight as he took one more shallow breath before coughing. "I have a note excusing you from practice."

Caroline pushed Bonnie out of the way as she snatched the paper out of her hand. "Kid, are you serious right now? What the hell is this?" Caroline opened the paper and began reading the note to herself. "Who the hell is Dr. Victor Fries?"

Bonnie grabbed the note and read it over.

_"Please excuse Bonnie Bennett from cheerleading practice as well as tonight's game. She may have come into contact with MacGregor's Disease and must be quarantined at the nurses' office immediately._

_Signed, Dr. Victor Fries."_

"It's pronounced 'Freeze'." Bonnie groaned internally as she immediately knew who produced this note. She knew Caroline wouldn't catch the Batman reference but Bonnie's inner nerd did.

"MacGregor's disease? Bonnie are you ok?" Her eyes widened as she backed away quickly. "Oh my God, you're not contagious are you?" As Bonnie went to shake her head Caroline yelped and put her hands out, blocking Bonnie from coming any closer. "Go now Bon!"

Bonnie frowned and reluctantly grabbed her bag and walked off the field towards the school. She looked over her shoulder and saw Caroline huddled around the other cheerleaders, speaking to them quietly. One by one she saw the girls look over at her, eyes widened and the look of disgust written all over their faces. As Bonnie walked past the bleachers she felt someone grab her and drag her under the bleachers.

As Bonnie's scream was muffled by the firm hand that covered her mouth, her body began to radiate that all too familiar heat. She turned around and shoved Dean hard so that he fell onto his back as he laughed lightly. "What the hell Dean?"

"Sorry that I scared you." He smiled playfully as he pulled on the sleeves of his dark brown leather jacket. When he looked up at Bonnie he was blindsided by her duffle bag to his side. "Ow! What the…"

"Mr. Freeze! Are you serious? You're LUCKY that Caroline…"

"Has sawdust for brains?" Dean grinned as he grabbed Bonnie's bag out of her hands, preventing her from hitting him again.

Bonnie shook her head in disgust. "No. That Caroline didn't sniff out your fake doctor's note."

Dean smiled as he remembered writing the note out and paying that kid twenty bucks to hand it to blondie. The fact that Bonnie got his reference made him smile even wider. He knew he liked this girl for the right reasons.

Bonnie sighed as she grabbed her bag. "I thought you'd be on vampire duty." Although she did not want to be in practice she could have avoided the whole embarrassment of being told she had an infectious disease.

Dean smiled as he inched closer to Bonnie. "I was…that is until I saw you standing across the field. Looking sexy as hell in your little cheerleading uniform." He reached forward and ran a finger along the edge of the bottom of her skirt. Bonnie felt her skin tremble at the touch as she struggled for breath. She didn't shy away from his touch. In fact her body craved it.

Dean's smile faltered as he inched closer towards Bonnie and ran his finger up her arm and lightly pushed her hair back off her shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed her neck softly. His soft lips caused Bonnie to writhe under his touch. As she reached up and buried her hand in his hair, Dean slid his hand around Bonnie's slender waist and pulled her close to him so that she was straddling his lap.

Bonnie gasped slightly as she felt Dean's hard arousal pressing against her core. As she undulated softly against him Dean moaned against her collarbone and pressed her hard down on top of him. Dean reached up and grabbed onto her hair as he pulled her lips towards him voraciously. As their lips touched Bonnie felt the world around her stop.

Dean pulled away from Bonnie and looked into her eyes. He grabbed her face in his hands and looked at her in alarm as he saw that he eyes were completely white. "Bonnie?" Dean shook Bonnie trying to get her to come back to reality. When she did not respond Dean shook her again. "Bonnie!"

* * *

Bonnie could barely hear the soft cry of Dean yelling her name in the distance. Bonnie felt as if she was transported away from the field and was placed in the middle of a white abyss. She called out for Dean, unsure of what was happening. No matter how loud she yelled Dean was unable to hear her. His anguished cries continued to echo in the vastness. As she walked forward into the dense white haze, away from Dean's voice, Bonnie began to hear more muffled voices in the distance.

_"Then kill me."  
_

_"Well, I'm…I'm tempted."_

_"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive…."_

Bonnie stopped once the voices became clearer. She strained to continue to hear them speak.

_"And that, my brother is your humanity."_

Bonnie continued to walk closer towards the voices. She knew that she had heard those voices before. No matter how hard she tried though, she just couldn't place them. Bonnie heard a third voice begin to speak.

_"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play?"_

Bonnie felt her blood run cold at the mention of _Salvatore_. As she inched closer the scene in front of her started to come into focus. She could see the outlines of three figures in the distance.

_"If that's my humanity…then what's this?"_

Bonnie watched in horror as one of the men was attacking the other man. She watched as the man dropped his victim to the ground and then dart away as fast as a bullet into the darkness. As the scene in front of her became clearer she saw that the man lying with his back to the ground was Coach Tanner, and his neck was savagely ripped open from a bite wound. All Bonnie could do in that moment was scream as terror overtook her body.

* * *

"Bonnie! Wake up!"

Bonnie's eyes blinked as she awoke trembling. The second she opened her eyes, her eyes were no longer white but the look of fear was evident as tears began pooling from her eyes. Dean took her face in his hands as he looked her in the eyes with anxiety. "What did you see?"

Bonnie tried desperately to catch her breath as she looked into Dean's eyes. The warmth that once calmed her only made her feel claustrophobic and unable to breathe. As Bonnie tried to pull away Dean held on to her tightly, not allowing her to move away from him. "Talk to me baby."

Bonnie ignored his endearment and pushed her hand onto his chest and backed him away as she tried to calm her breath. When she felt as if she could talk she gulped. "The Salvatores. I saw them."

Dean continued to look at Bonnie in concern, alarm flashed across his face at the mention of the two vampires he was charged with watching. "I saw them attack someone. Coach Tanner. I saw them attack Coach Tanner."

"Where? When?" Dean asked Bonnie rapidly. If this was in the future then he could stop it. He could find them and gank them right now.

As Bonnie was about to answer Dean both of them froze as they heard sirens in the distance. The looked out towards the gym and saw that the ambulance was quickly pulling up behind the school. Bonnie looked back at Dean, "Now."

* * *

Bonnie stood and watched helplessly as Coach Tanner was being lifted up onto the stretcher in a black body bag. A couple officers from animal control stepped out of their response vehicles and surveyed the area around them for any signs of an animal. Bonnie felt her body tremble, as she knew what caused the attack. She knew that it was not an animal that attacked Tanner but it was a vampire that murdered him in cold blood.

When Bonnie and Dean got to the scene they saw that the police sectioned off the area as students, teachers, and parents looked on at the bloody scene. Dean pulled away from her quickly and reached into his pocket and pulled out an FBI badge and began questioning police officers. Bonnie was left alone as she watched on in desolation. As the coroner wheeled the body away Bonnie looked up at the building and saw a sign. "BLDG 8."

Her brows furrowed as she looked over at the police car that was parked next to the body with the license plate, "FHT 14." Her heart stopped and her breath hitched as she saw that the parking space next to the car, where Tanner's bloody body was found was spot number 22. Bonnie began to hyperventilate as she looked towards Dean, a small cry escaping her lips as tears began to fall down her face.


End file.
